musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Make You Feel My Love
"Make You Feel My Love" is a song written by Bob Dylan that appeared on his 1997 album Time Out of Mind. It was first recorded and released commercially by Billy Joel, under the title "To Make You Feel My Love" before Dylan's version appeared later that same year. It has since been covered by numerous performers and has proved to be a commercial success for recording artists such as Garth Brooks, Kelly Clarkson, Bryan Ferry and Adele. Two covers of the song (one by Garth Brooks and one by Trisha Yearwood) were featured on the soundtrack of the 1998 film Hope Floats.[1] Dylan eventually released the song as a single. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Make_You_Feel_My_Love# hide *1 Billy Joel version **1.1 Chart positions *2 Garth Brooks version **2.1 Chart positions **2.2 Year-end charts *3 Adele version **3.1 Other television appearances **3.2 List of recordings **3.3 Charts **3.4 Year-end charts **3.5 Certifications *4 Other versions *5 References *6 External links Billy Joel versionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Make_You_Feel_My_Love&action=edit&section=1 edit |} In 1997, Billy Joel covered the song as "To Make You Feel My Love" for his compilation album Greatest Hits Volume III. It was released as the first single from the album and reached #50 on the U.S. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100].[2] Joel's single pre-dated Dylan's release of the song by two months. Chart positionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Make_You_Feel_My_Love&action=edit&section=2 edit Garth Brooks versionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Make_You_Feel_My_Love&action=edit&section=3 edit |} Garth Brooks covered the song as "To Make You Feel My Love" in 1998. It appeared on the soundtrack of the 1998 film''Hope Floats, along with a cover version by Trisha Yearwood as the first and last tracks. It was included first as the bonus track on ''Fresh Horses for Garth's first Limited Series box set and then included on all later pressings of that album. Brooks' version resulted in a nomination at 41st Grammy Award for Best Male Country Vocal Performance and a nomination for Bob Dylan for Best Country Song. Chart positionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Make_You_Feel_My_Love&action=edit&section=4 edit Year-end chartshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Make_You_Feel_My_Love&action=edit&section=5 edit Adele versionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Make_You_Feel_My_Love&action=edit&section=6 edit |} In 2008, English singer-songwriter Adele recorded "Make You Feel My Love" for her debut studio album 19 (2008). It was released as the album's fifth and final single on 27 October 2008, both on CD and vinyl, peaking at number 26 on the UK Singles Chart. The largest sales of her recording, however, came during 2010–2011. After the song was performed on the seventh series of The X Factor, it re-entered the UK charts at number 24. The song then surged to number four after a second performance. Following a third X Factor performance and heavy use in the''Comic Relief'' 2010 telethon, it spent three more non-consecutive weeks in the UK top 10. In early 2011 the song returned to the top 40 again, at number 34, after it appeared in the 2011 series of Britain's Got Talent. In all the cover spent a total of 55 weeks on the official UK Top 75, making it the joint 16th longest runner of all time.[citation needed] Adele's version features in the soundtrack of the 2010 romantic comedy film When in Rome. Her cover version was also featured in the compilation album for the benefit of those affected by Supertyphoon Haiyan in the Philippines entitled''Songs for the Philippines''.[12] In October 2013 the song was used in the third week of Strictly Come Dancing as part of the "Love Week" theme. In January 2013, Heart Radio listed Adele's recording as the UK's number one song of all time in its Hall of Fame Top 500.[13] Other television appearanceshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Make_You_Feel_My_Love&action=edit&section=7 edit In other television appearances in the UK and US, the song was used in Waterloo Road, One Tree Hill, Ghost Whisperer,Parenthood, The Bold and the Beautiful, General Hospital, Bones, Hollyoaks, EastEnders, Glee and the pilot of Against the Wall.[citation needed] In addition, Adele's video of the song, directed by Mat Kirby, was released on music channels in late September 2008 and continues to be featured on her website.[14] List of recordingshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Make_You_Feel_My_Love&action=edit&section=8 edit Digital download (version 1) #"Make You Feel My Love" – 3:32 Digital download (version 2) #"Make You Feel My Love" – 3:32 #"Make You Feel My Love" (video) – 3:32 CD single #"Make You Feel My Love" – 3:32 #"Painting Pictures" – 3:33 19 version #"Make You Feel My Love" – 3:32 19 Deluxe version #"Make You Feel My Love" (live at Hotel Cafe) – 3:52 Chimes of Freedom live version #"Make You Feel My Love" (recorded live at WXPN) – 4:04 Live at the Royal Albert Hall live version #"Make You Feel My Love" (Live) - 3:48 | style="width:518.799987792969px;vertical-align:top;"| Year-end chartshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Make_You_Feel_My_Love&action=edit&section=10 edit Certificationshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Make_You_Feel_My_Love&action=edit&section=11 edit |} Other versionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Make_You_Feel_My_Love&action=edit&section=12 edit "Make You Feel My Love" has also been recorded by Joan Osborne,[27] Josh Kelley whose version appeared on A Cinderella Story: Original Soundtrack,[28] Trisha Yearwood,[29] Neil Diamond,[30]Danny Bowes,[31][32][33] Shawn Colvin, Luka Bloom,[34] Timothy B. Schmit,[35] Ronan Keating,[36] Winifred Horan (from Solas), Emily Loizeau,[37] Bryan Ferry, Elkie Brooks, from her 2010 album "Powerless" Mary Black,[38] Ruarri Joseph, Phil Keaggy, Paul Evans,[39] Taylor Hicks, Jon Peter Lewis,[40]Kris Allen,[41] Maria Muldaur,[42] Louise Setara,[43] actor Jeremy Irons,[44]Kelly Clarkson, Rebecca Ferguson, and Aaron Tveit. In 2000, the song also was produced by Bob Johnston and recorded by International Popera singer Romina Arena although the record company never released the record.[45] In April 2011, Prince added the song into his setlist rotation as a showcase for his backing vocalists.[46] A version was recorded for the daytime drama The Bold and the Beautiful by artist Bianca Moon, and that version was used in multiple episodes in late 2011. A Czech version with significantly different lyrics by Oskar Petr was also released in 2011 by Alžběta Kolečkářová. Versions in Dutch were recorded by Huub van der Lubbe, Van dik hout, Bram Vermeulen and Bart Peeters. Britain's Got Talent series 5 runner-up Ronan Parke sang "Make You Feel My Love" in the semi-finals, earning great praise from the judges for both the singing and the song choice, and earning the highest vote of the night. It also appears on his debut album Ronan Parke. Sam Kelly performed a rendition of the song for his audition on Britain's Got Talent series 6. Glee stars Lea Michele and Darren Criss sang it at a Taste for a Cure event in April 2012 and for the second time at Big Brothers Big Sisters event in October 2012. Lea Michele also performed the song as her character Rachel Berry in the 2013 Glee tribute episode "The Quarterback" in honour of Cory Monteith, who portrayed Finn Hudson on the show. American Idol Season 13 finalist MK Nobilette performed this song during the Top 11 for a spot in the summer tour. American Airlines featured an instrumental version played during passenger boarding in March 2014. Boy George recorded a version that appears on his 2013 album This Is What I Do. Audrey Kate Geiger preformed "Love" on the third week of duel rounds on the American TV series Rising Star. In week 2 of The X Factor 2013, Sam Bailey sang Adele's version of the song for the week theme, "Love and Heartbreak". Category:1997 singles Category:2008 singles